megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sistema de Partes
, son unos Chips que se pueden obtener en Mega Man X6 al rescatar a los Maverick Hunters que han sido heridos en los escenarios. Las "Partes de X" solo las puede usar X; las "Partes de Zero" solo las puede usar Zero; y las "Partes Limitadas" las pueden usar ambos personajes, pero solo puedes usar una. Mega Man X5 Requerimientos de Partes Después de vencer a uno de los ocho jefes Principales en nivel 4 o superior, se le dará las opciones "Weapon + Life" y "Weapon + Energy". Seleccione uno para conseguir una vida o una energía. Sin embargo, si el jefe estaba en nivel 8 o superior, por el contrario obtendrá "Weapon + Life +" y "Weapon + Energy +" opciones. Entonces podras añadir una parte adicional junto con la vida o energía. La parte que consigues depende en qué opción elegir; Esto significa que usted no puede conseguir todas las 16 piezas en una apuesta. La mayor parte que puedes conseguir es 8, y para ello tendrás que perder tiempo al principio. Los niveles de los jefes aumentan conforme avanza la cuenta regresiva, por lo que deberás entrar en etapas y deliberadamente perder todas tus vidas, no luchando contra a cualquier jefe, si no hasta que alcances a una de los 8 jefes.También, una vez que has ganado una parte, usted todavía no la ha conseguido si no hasta dentro de 2 horas (es decir, etapas) más tarde. Lista de Partes Calculación de los Niveles Mavericks Para conseguir las piezas, es necesario que los Maverick esten al menos en el nivel 8. Esta sección ayuda a calcular cuántas horas deben transcurrir para elevar los niveles de los Mavericks El nivel de un Maverick depende de tres factores: # factor horas: Menos tiempo queda, Mayor será el nivel; # factor de victorias: los mejores Mavericks que hayan sido derrotados, aumentará el nivel de los restantes; # factor S rank: Si el jugador tiene un rango superior a "A", los niveles de Mavericks es incrementado. Si se acaban las 16 horas, o si la tierra está guardada, los niveles de los Mavericks todavía sigue aumentando con el tiempo. En la tabla se supone que X, que comienza en la fila "B", mantiene un rango de "B" o "A". Si el cañón Enigma falla (después de vencer a cuatro Mavericks), X tendrá que lanzar el transbordador antes de que se termine el tiempo, o fracasará la mision de salvar la tierra. Zero's starting rank is "SA", and that means all Mavericks get a +2 bonus on their level (if he keeps that rank). Therefore, Zero has better chances to collect eight parts and still save the Earth. It is also possible to defeat the first Maverick at -11 hours using Zero, and then collect eight parts alternating freely X and Zero for the rest of the game. In fact, the availability of parts depends only on the Maverick level. Mega Man X6 'Rangos' *Rank D (0-200): No puedes equipar ninguna parte. *Rank C (200-300): No puedes equipar ninguna parte. *Rank B (300-500): No puedes equipar ninguna parte. *Rank A (500-900): Una parte puede ser equipada. *Rank SA (900-1500): Dos partes pueden ser equipadas. *Rank GA (1500-5000): Dos partes y una "Limited Part" pueden ser equipadas. *Rank PA (5000-9998): Tres partes y una "Limited Part" pueden ser equipadas. *Rank UH (9999): Cuatro partes y una "Limited Part" pueden ser equipadas. 'Normal Parts' Las Partes Normales pueden agregarse a X y a Zero. 'Partes de X' 'Partes de Zero' 'Limited Parts' Categoría:Saga X Categoría:Items Categoría:Items en la Saga X Categoría:Items de Mega Man X6